To Protect Her
by Bobbin
Summary: 'R' season, Final chapter-= Together Forever
1. Default Chapter

AN: This story covers the Sailor Moon 'R' anime series, mine and many others favorite season. It is full of angst angst and romance. It starts on a high and goes down quickly from there.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm only trying to use words to explain the depth of the characters and the stories that she has drawn so well.  
  
To Protect Her (Darien's Journal pt3)  
  
(PG-13) By Bobbin  
  
Prologue:  
  
I am writing this journal to record the events and my thoughts and feelings about my unusual life so I will not forget again. What is written is true. If anything should happen to me, I leave this journal to my heirs in the order listed below, to be shared as they see fit.  
  
To Serena Tsukino: I want you to know I have always loved you.  
  
To Andrew Furuhata: Forgive me. I would have told you sometime.  
  
To Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino: If something has happened to me, then possibly Serena is gone too and you have a right to know. She kept her secret because she just wanted to be a normal girl. Her family has always been her sanctuary.  
  
1 Courtship  
  
The emptiness within me has been filled. We see each other nearly everyday, usually with the other girls. Andrew calls them "Darien's harem". How can I tell him we are there for Her?  
  
More infrequently, we are alone (except perhaps for Luna.) I like these times the best. We talk of many things- my studies, our hopes for the future, the Negaverse battles. We speak rarely of our former lives- they tend to take over and we lose control. I got some deep scratches from Luna about that once. Tuxedo Mask was the Prince on his best behavior at the Moon court.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've been asked why do I go out with such a clumsy goof-ball? How can I respond with 'we are soul-mates, reunited lovers from another millennia; that I am the Earth and she is the Moon'; that she saved the world with the power of her love. More, she is sunshine to my clouds; joy to my sorrows; a bright awakening from my nightmares. She is caring and honest in a world of cruel deceit. She is the child that died in me when I was young.  
  
"Because she makes me laugh." I reply simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm glad that Serena has a lot of understanding friends to provide excuses (and chaperones) for us. I love her so much and want to be with her whenever possible. I'd rather fight a hundred monsters than face her father about seeing her. I know he's protective of his family, I remember how he glared at me at the VR Arcade, and I barely even knew her then. If he knew what was really going on, he'd probably lock her up until she's 21, and I've already waited millennia. At times, I must let the formality of TM control my desires. The Prince and the Princess were both older, and it was another time. Though two worlds were against us, we were more free. My nights have become torture sessions of a more delicious kind. I don't know if they are memories or dreams of his dreams or my own. Our relationship will grow with time. Until then, I must be the strong one. My beautiful Serena, so full of love and joy and life, it is hard to resist you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrew asked me why I wanted to be with such a childish young girl. I told him, "She won't be too young forever." That shocked him- and me. "Forever?" Yes, this is a 'forever' thing. I'm glad she's childish; if she were more mature, I'd forget how young she really is. 


	2. Visions

AN: This story covers the Sailor Moon 'R' anime series, mine and many others favorite season. It is full of angst angst and romance. It starts on a high and goes down quickly from there.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm only trying to use words to explain the depth of the characters and the stories that she has drawn so well.  
  
To Protect Her (Darien's Journal pt3)  
  
(PG-13) By Bobbin  
  
Visions and Pain:  
  
We went rowing today, and the most unusual thing happened. I helped Serena out of the boat and held her for a kiss. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this little girl fell right into my arms, knocking us to the ground. The girl jumped out of my arms and started yelling at poor Serena, demanding the Imperium Crystal of all things. She was really rude. Then she jumped back into the sky. I wonder if she is another member of the Moon family.  
  
Serena called and said the little girl, Rini, was staying at her house. Somehow she had convinced the Tsukino's she was a visiting cousin. There is a definite resemblance to Serena.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There is a new enemy and it's after Rini. I could feel she (Rini) was in danger at the temple. Why can I sense her? When TM showed up, Sailor Moon was fighting off this woman in a spiky purple outfit. At the end when SM used her scepter, she wasn't eliminated- she just left. I picked up Rini and felt a deep connection to this child. I wonder who she is. As I held her, I had a vision of a beautiful crystal city filled with rainbow light. Serena may not like Rini, but she will protect her. We have a new enemy and a new mission. And this child is the key.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early this morning, Serena came running down the street looking for Rini. She had wandered away and we finally found her in a nearby park. When I reached for her, I had another, more intense, vision of the Crystal City. Then I helped take her home. It was funny the way Rini was claiming me as her boyfriend, but Serena took it well. She knows I love her. Her family was at the gate when we came up and were surprised to see me. This is the first time I've met them since we started going together, and even though Serena tried to say I was just a friend, her folks caught on right away. Man, her dad is a terror, he started yelling and shaking a rake. I escaped as quickly as I could.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have had a nightmare, a vision. I dreamt that Serena and I were getting married and just as I kissed her, she died in my arms. A voice warned me that if I, Prince Darien, cared for Princess Serenity, to stay away from her. The voice was commanding but strangely familiar. How could the enemy know our names? My vision- my dream of the Princess- was true before, what of now? Is our love to be doomed again?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's over. I had to break up with Serena. I lied to her and told her my feelings had changed. I couldn't even look at her when I said it. God, how it hurts!  
  
It started earlier when I was walking down the street and I had another vision: it was the Crystal City and Princess Serenity was in the top tower. Suddenly there was an explosion and she was falling and it was my fault she was there. I felt intense pain, such as I hadn't felt since I accepted being TM. Something was going to happen to Sailor Moon in the future, and I couldn't help her.  
  
Just then, Serena came up and gave me a hug. That's when I told her I couldn't see her anymore. If my actions are going to harm her, I'm going to stay away from her. She thought it was because of her dad blowing his stack. Later, she came by my apartment to apologize, and I had to tell her we were through. Rini was there, (she had come over after school to do her homework) and Serena thought it was because of her. I don't know what the bond is between Rini and I- but I know what it is NOT! Both Rini and Serena can sense that there's something there and have mistaken it. Serena left with her eyes glimmering with tears in her sweet face while I stood, banging the wall with my clenched fist to keep from going after her.  
  
When I felt her in danger later, it was almost with relief that I could go to her side and fight to protect her. But it was overshadowed by the pain I had to cause her (and myself) again when I denied my feelings for her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I hurt her- her sad eyes are like a punch in the gut. The other girls are confused; they think its something Serena did. I get some sympathy from Andrew. He knows me too well to think I don't care. He thinks we broke up because of her father.  
  
I try to lose myself in my studies- college exams are coming up- and work. I've got a part-time job helping one of my professors' do a research project. I can set my own hours and sometimes borrow a car. My living expenses are taken care of, but I need to work to pay for extras, and dating Serena- or any girl- means a lot of extras.  
  
I have also started some new training. I met an American who recently opened a Kung-fu studio here. He offered to personally teach me weapons techniques along with hand-to-hand. I have a good feeling about him.  
  
AN: Who is the new character? I felt bad that Darien was all alone (except for Andrew) and brought in someone else he could talk to. It's a crossover, anyone care to take a guess who? Find out next time. 


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. Neither do I own my special guest star, WB does. I just rescued him from limbo.  
  
  
  
  
  
A New Friend: a scene  
  
He wandered streets, anywhere but where he might meet Serena or the other girls: away from temple, away from the library, away from the mall and the arcade. He found himself in an older, shabbier part of the city looking in the window of a small martial arts studio. A tall man with dark brown hair was directing a small class of adults on the use of a staff. Forgetting his problems, Darien watched. This was obviously an advanced class; the techniques were similar although slower than he used. He was impressed and when the sensei defended against three students at once. It was almost as if he could see the attack coming from behind. 'I could sure use that,' Darien thought as he entered the dojo.  
  
The class was just ending, the students bowing to the sensei. Hearing him speak English, he realized the sensei is an American.  
  
"Excuse me," Darien said, catching his attention.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Caine," the sensei introduced himself. "May I help you."  
  
"Darien Chiba. I was watching your class and was wondering about lessons."  
  
"This is an advanced class. Do you have any experience?" Warm brown eyes looked the young man over, noticing the slim but well-muscled form, intense blue eyes and unruly black hair.  
  
"Some." Darien replied. "I don't know how you would rate me, though."  
  
"Why don't we find out." Peter gave him a smile. "Let's start with some warm ups."  
  
Darien took off his jacket and shoes and stepped onto the mat. The sensei's estimation went up as the young man smoothly went through the simple, then more complex moves with few corrections.  
  
"What kind of training have you had?" Peter asked during a break.  
  
"Karate, gymnastics, fencing and some stuff I just picked up." answered Darien.  
  
"I'm impressed. What do you think I can teach you?"  
  
"Weapons." he replied, indicating the objects displayed on the wall. "Whatever you can teach me."  
  
"I can teach, but I would like to know why you want to learn," the sensei said warily. "Are you part of a gang?"  
  
Darien smiled ironically. "No, we don't have much of that kind of trouble here. Tokyo has it's own kind of problems. I just have a personal interest in self-defense techniques. But I would like to be able to protect my girl and her friends in certain 'incidents'."  
  
"Alright, let's see what you know." Peter said, tossing him a staff. Fifteen minutes later, they broke apart panting. Darien was lightly bruised in a number of places where he had been tapped, but he  
  
had the satisfaction of getting in a few hits of his own.  
  
"I'll teach you what I can, Darien. It will have to be one-on-one, though. No one else I know here is at your level. How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"  
  
"Eighteen." he stated.  
  
Peter gave him a sharp glance, he hadn't seemed that young. "Are you still living with your family?"  
  
"No." Darien said curtly.  
  
"Okay." He accepted the answer. "Are you going to school or working?"  
  
"Yes, to both."  
  
'A man of few words, interesting,' Peter thought, 'but there is something… compelling(?)… about him.' "I take it money is tight?"  
  
"Yes, it is," the young man admitted ready to turn away.  
  
"Then we'll have an agreement of honor. You pay me what you can, when you can, ok?" Peter stuck out his hand.  
  
Darien smiled, "Sure, I agree. Thank you," and shook hands. They finished working out the details and parted, each having made a new friend.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, the new character is Peter Caine from Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. He will not affect the story in any way, but I felt that Darien needed someone older (and male) to relate to and Peter had a good background. More to come. 


	4. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Breaking Up Is Hard To Do:  
  
Rini told me that Ami is going to Germany to attend a special premed program. She doesn't know about the Scouts. I wonder what the girls are going to do without her. I know Serena is hurting at the thought of losing us both. I avoid all the places we used to bump into each other. We are civil to each other when we do meet, usually after Rini has visited me. We try to make sure she's not caught alone again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami didn't leave, after all. I'm glad. Rini found out she was leaving early, and the girls couldn't even go to the airport to say good-by because of Negaverse activity. Serena handed me a gift for Ami, and I went with Rini to say their good-byes for them. Rini didn't think much of the girls for not coming, but Ami understood- especially when she saw the gift. The Scouts were in trouble and needed help. She chose to stay. I drove her back as quickly as I could, guided by my sense of their danger. I stayed with Rini while Ami –Sailor Mercury- went to help them. It was not long before I knew that they had won the battle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hardly even see Andrew anymore since I don't go to the arcade where he works. I miss talking to the other girls, too. What would I say to them? My only comfort is when Rini comes by. For some reason when she's here I get the feeling that everything is going to be all right someday.  
  
My sensei can tell that something is bothering me, but respects my privacy. I thought all Americans were nosy. He has added some meditation exercises to my routine to help me relax and focus. It has helped. We have become friends. He is in his mid-thirties and tall like I am, so we are well matched. I practice my English on him, and he tries his Japanese on me. He is learning quickly. He speaks Chinese too, and is teaching me some. We share another thing in common: we are both orphans, though he has some family. He doesn't want to speak of it yet, he says it's a long story. I can sympathize with that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Negaverse almost got Rini today. A sudden thunderstorm came up, and she ran away from her school before Serena came to get her. Serena ran into me on the street, and told me Rini was missing. Feeling her tremble in my arms when the thunder struck, I nearly lost my resolve to stay away from her. I stepped away from her, this storm was not natural and we had to find Rini. As we ran, we saw a flash of gold and violet light in the distance. Serena said it was from Rini! That child has some power, which must be why they're after her. We rushed over there.  
  
What we found was the source of the lightning storm and a mystery. There was a monster, a droido it called itself, creating the lightning and thunder. It had Rini trapped in a restaurant and the other girls were there and had been knocked out before they could transform. The mystery was that they were floating, everything was weightless in this area. It was just the two of us to fight this creature. We transformed and Sailor Moon braced herself in the doorway to challenge it while I went to an upper level window to wait to attack it. The thunder it produced was deafening and then it shocked Sailor Moon with an electric bolt. She was fine, she'd been through worse backlashes from Jupiter, but I was mad. I had had enough of this droido and blasted a rose right through its thunder drum, and then I forced it back with multiple shots until Sailor Moon eliminated it. She was so brave to face that fight when I know she is scared of thunder. I am so proud of her. I started to go to her.  
  
One problem: no gravity. What was going on? It's hard to be dignified when you're floating in mid-air. The only graceful one in the room was Sailor Moon; she had even fought weightless. Turns out Rini had somehow caused this, and then she reversed it. The other girls had recovered by then, and we all crashed to the floor. They started to ask her questions about her past and where she was from, but she was reluctant. I got the feeling that this was wrong, to press her for answers now, and said so. We will need to win her trust first. She looked at Sailor Moon and I with near recognition, the first time she had seen us in our guises. Then she ran to me like she was going to someone she was missing. I felt I had to protect her, this lost child so like I had been long ago. I walked her partway home, holding her hand as she sang and chatted. Serena and the other girls followed. She was a little upset about the attention I was giving Rini, but was mostly glad she was happy and safe. There was a beautiful rainbow in the sky, a sign of hope.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I saw the girls today. I saw Rini first standing outside a small shop. The others were inside. Serena looked at me and asked me to forgive her. I almost did, I so wanted to. I had been going to get Rini an ice cream, but I made some excuse and left. Why does it have to be so hard between us? Me forgive her? When it's all my fault that there's this rift between us? I felt when there was danger, that she was fighting but not scared. I was ready to go to her when the feeling passed. She had won again, on her own. She has gotten so much stronger, so much braver since she started fighting evil a year ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'm glad that at least one person my including Peter Caine in the story. You'll have to wait and see how involved he gets. Next chapter: the domestication of Darien. 


	5. What Could Be

To Protect Her  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. (except for a 2 inch Tuxedo Mask doll)  
  
I opened my door to domesticity and I have found that I like it. Serena and Rini came today asking if I could help them fix a dinner for Rini's school party. (I know she's using this as an excuse to be near me, but I can't let her know how much I want to be near her.) I certainly can't cook curry and I doubted Serena could, but I agreed to help for Rini's sake. As we walked to the store for the ingredients, Rini holding my hand, she reached up and held Serena's hand. For a short time we walked together and it felt so right, so completely in balance. Then Rini pulled her hand away from Serena and they started bickering again.  
  
I had the feeling I had made a bad mistake to agree to this when we entered the store. It was a large store, one that Serena said her mom shopped at. As we walked through it, we could smell something bad and when we saw the meat, we saw it was all spoiled. I decided then to take Rini someplace else and left, leaving Serena. We went down the street to a small market. Just then, Raye came by and Rini told her about the dinner and asked her to do it instead. All this time, I'm feeling more uncomfortable and even Rini was starting to fidget: something was wrong. Raye is right when she says that this is something Serena should be allowed to do. Rini agreed- the first sign of trust for Serena, and said we should go get her.  
  
As we approached the store, Raye stopped us, sensing evil. She's right, I could feel Sailor Moon fighting. How could I let my senses get so clouded? Is it a sign of the growing distance between us? Raye went on ahead while I told Rini to stay in a (hopefully) safe place. Sailor Moon needed me, and I felt anger and guilt for leaving her. Some Nega-trash was really going to get it now! There was a droido attacking Sailor Moon and Mars with exploding fruit. I jumped in and fought it, focussing my anger. My fighting skills have improved with my new training and it wasn't long before Sailor Moon could eliminate it. As the cool rays from her scepter filtered through the store, everything was restored to freshness.  
  
Later at my place, Serena insisted on fixing the chicken curry by herself. I sat and drank tea. I knew my work would come later, cleaning the kitchen after hurricane Serena hit it. Rini sat by me and made rude comments. I wondered if I should reprimand her, but thought Serena needs to earn her respect. (How many times have I made similar comments? I'm sorry Serena, I see now how much they hurt.) When she served dinner, we looked at it with trepidation: it didn't look very appetizing. We let Serena be the brave one and try it first. After a hesitant mouthful, she said it was good! It was delicious, even Rini liked it. During dinner I put off the cold manner I had been using lately, and we had a very pleasant evening, Serena gingerly accepting it with hope in her eyes. I kept the good-byes very casual, we were just friends.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a night of cosmic harmony. At the school dinner, Serena was sedate and gracious, pleased with the reaction to her dish, showing the maturity of the woman she is to become. Did she notice I took more than my fair share? Her chicken curry has just become my favorite. Rini proudly showed us her schoolwork, then stood quietly while we listened to her teacher's pleased comments: she is very intelligent, well advanced for her age, but a bit of a loner. (Echoes of comments overheard so many times in my youth.) It felt good to be so blessedly normal. This is a future that could have been, could still be, if I choose.  
  
  
  
AN: I know, a lot of foreshadowing in this episode. Next time: the enemy is named. 


	6. Black Moon Rising

To Protect Her  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. (except for a 2 inch Tuxedo Mask doll)  
  
Black Moon Rising:  
  
Some questions answered, a fear is raised. We know the faces of our enemies and their names. I felt Sailor Moon was in danger and then was hit, hard. I transformed and I leapt to the battle site as swiftly as I could. The other Scouts were being challenged by the four sisters of the Nega-Moon. Facing Sailor Moon and Rini was their commander, a red-haired man named Rubeus. I had to act immediately, before he struck again. I challenged him and he sent his attack toward me, which I dodged easily, landing to shield Sailor Moon and Rini. Readying a salvo of roses, I stood to meet his next attack. The resulting blast surprised and weakened him. When Sailor Moon hit him with her elimination beam, Rubeus and the four sisters retreated.  
  
Poor Rini, this has been a traumatic experience for her. Sailor Moon was very gentle and kind to her and promised that we will all protect her, especially herself. Rini responded by hugging Sailor Moon and crying. She was ready to start trusting us now. She is from the future city of Crystal Tokyo. She needs the Silver Imperium Crystal to save her parents, but first she needs to find her mother in the present. Rini reminds me a little of myself. I know that if I had had the chance to save my parents, I would have done all I could.  
  
The thing that fills me with fear is what Rubeus said: he has seen the future and Sailor Moon is not in it. He didn't know who I was either. Is this what my dream is warning me about? Is Rini another reincarnation of Princess Serenity?  
  
  
  
AN: I know, really short, but I wanted the next part to stand alone. 


	7. Fading Beauty

To Protect Her  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. (except for a 2 inch Tuxedo Mask doll)  
  
Fading Beauty:  
  
I have had that nightmare again, the same one I've been having for weeks. I dreamt that Serena and I were getting married and just as I kissed her, she was lost in an explosion. She was lost to me, and I was alone. The voice warned me that if I, Prince Darien cared for Princess Serenity, for her safety-for the safety of the world- to stay away from her. I argued with the voice, asking why, why? Then I woke up and looked at a picture of Serena and me. The glass broke and in the picture, Serena slumped over, lifeless. I decided then to make Serena despise me, but how?  
  
I asked that question of Andrew later at the café. He wasn't much help, but when his sister Liz asked for a ride, I knew I had my answer. I would be the arrogant bastard I had cultivated to dissuade overeager women, now and as the Prince. I rode with Liz on my bike down a street where the girls usually meet. Sure enough, they were there, and I revved the engine to get their attention. It worked, and when Serena asked who was I with, I insulted her in my most obnoxious manner. There will be no going back after this, not even if I begged.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
My sense of her being in danger had faded, so I didn't go to her this time, I went back to my troubled sleep thinking the danger was over. It was not. Luna came and jumped on me, telling me Sailor Moon had been overcome. I realized my sense of her being was fading, she was fading! I had to go to her, give her my strength, to try and bring her back! I got on my motorcycle and raced to her, transforming on the way.  
  
When I arrived, Rini and the other Scouts were trying their best to revive Sailor Moon: shaking her and calling her. They became silent and stood away when I appeared. I took her in my arms, she was so cold and pale- almost transparent. I called to her, begging her forgiveness, but she didn't wake. I closed my eyes and felt the forces of the world around me. As the gravity of the Earth kept the moon in orbit, so I held her to me. I felt the life of the trees and all living things within me. I kissed her, willing that life to fill her, calling her back to me, to us.  
  
And so, a kiss of love became a kiss of life. Like in a fairy tale, she came back to us, to me! A darkness left her and she grew warm again. She opened her eyes and spoke to me. I was ready to confess my lies when we were attacked from behind. Sailor Moon pushed me out of the way barely in time, and then with a righteous fury, she eliminated the droido that had come after us.  
  
She came to me then, sure of our love, but I turned away from her. I told her my feelings hadn't changed. They haven't. I so wanted to pick her up and carry her off right there, away from the dangers of continually fighting these demons. But there would be no peace then, no future, no Rini. I must be strong and cruel. I left her with a crushed rose as a symbol of our crushed love. The pain of the cut on my arm was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. How great is her love. After all that I have said to her, done to her, she still wants me! I will be there when she needs me, that is all I can allow myself to do.  
  
  
  
AN: In the next part, we see Darien questioning his role in the victories. Good parts are coming! 


	8. Growing Distant

To Protect Her  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
Growing Distant:  
  
Raye had invited Rini to come by this afternoon, so I walked her over. When I heard Serena's voice saying good-bye to Raye, I left before she could see me. If I don't face her, I can't hurt her. (Face it, Dare, you are really afraid of being hurt and of relenting.) I was a few blocks away when I felt Rini in danger. I transformed and returned. Mars was down and one of those wicked sisters had Rini pinned. I attacked and got her away to safety. The other Scouts were coming and they could handle the one sister.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I found out that the one sister, Katze, has been turned from the Dark Moon, and been healed. Unlike the monsters they use, the commanders are human. If we can win by changing them from the inside, that would be good, but I don't think Rubeus will change. We will have to defeat him and his powers are great.  
  
I noticed I wrote 'we', but what do I do? I know my duty is to protect the little princess from the future and Princess Serenity, but why can't I love her? If I avoid her as Sailor Moon until she really needs help, I fear I will one day be too late.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another sister has been turned. Birdie found out Mercury's identity and challenged her to a chess match- her rules. For each piece Mercury lost, she would be partially encased in ice. When the other Scouts showed up, they were enclosed in an ice bubble. By the time I got there, Mercury could hardly move and the other sisters had shown up to be in on the kill. Looking at the board, I recognized the spell from my time with the Negaverse, and I knew how to break it. All it took was a strategically thrown charged rose, and all the Scouts were released from the spell. In the face of the odds, the other two sisters abandoned Birdie. All the while, Mercury had been playing a game of her own, explaining to Birdie the value of friendship, and it worked. She gave up and was healed.  
  
I don't want to think of that evil time when I had been captured by the Negaverse, but if I can remember anything that would help us now, I must try.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm going to try to remember any thing I might have learned while I was captive in the Negaverse. When I left the hospital, I had few personal effects, among them were four stones I don't recall having before: jadeite, nephrite, zoisite, and malachite. The four generals.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I've been working on my DBZ story and kinda forgot I had this one going. This is a very short set-up chapter. The next one is long and explores my version of the origens of Beryl. I know, what does she have to so with this story? Read and find out. 


	9. Knight's Magic

To Protect Her  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
Knight's Magic:  
  
I prepared the low table for my meditation. I had some things to represent the four elements and placed the on the cardinal points: water to the East for wisdom; earth to the West for strength; a candle for fire to the North for justice; and a wind-chime for wind to the South for passion. I got out the stones and placed them as it seemed fitting: jadeite with fire, zoicite with water, nephrite with earth, and malachite with air. In the center of the table, I placed my journal opened to the page with the unfamiliar bold writing signed "Prince Darien". I formed a rose and laid it on the book. I was ready. (Would I be opening myself to the dark force again? I know the girls would not approve,) Banishing guilt and uncertainties, I started to meditate. I could feel an awareness, a slight presence, but there was still something I had not done- a sacrifice. Picking up the rose, I jabbed my finger with the tip, thinking *hadn't I done the same thing in biology class to make slides? But this is blood magic,* I thought back as the rose took on a deeper crimson tone. I let a drop fall onto each stone, and saw with amazement as the blood was absorbed and the stones started to glow. I could feel the gathering presence. "My blood to yours", I intoned. One more thing- I placed my hand on the book, a final drop sealed the signature.  
  
I found myself again in the dark cold caverns of the Negaverse, this time an observer to my imprisonment and servitude. I had been placed in a chamber (more like a coffin) to heal and was bereft of my memories and brainwashed. Healed enough to make my torn body mobile, I had been infused with dark energy. I recognized General Malachite, trying to tell me what to do. Did he not know me, Prince Darien? I had always been above him; he should obey my commands. Queen Beryl placed on me the duty to retrieve the Silver Crystal and gave me the power to do it. Once, I had almost been healed by Sailor Moon and was again placed in the chamber. I am not finding the information I seek, but at least my worst fear is laid to rest. Beryl had not subjugated me completely; she had been saving that for after I had with my own hand, killed Serenity. I shuddered inwardly, what had caused all this to happen?  
  
The question triggered memories of a brighter time, when I was the young Prince of Earth and was engaged to Nephlite's sister, Princess Beryl- Sailor Earth! There was a prophecy that if the powers of the Earth and the Moon were combined, the Silver Imperium would be doomed. So when the Moon Princess came of age, they had me safely affianced to Princess Beryl. I didn't mind; she was beautiful, passionate, and powerful. With her torrent of red hair, brilliant green eyes, and a dusting of freckles on her golden skin, her Sailor fuku complimented her perfect form with its satiny chocolate brown trimmed with spring green.  
  
By all accounts, the Moon Princess was pale and childlike. She was never allowed on Earth, and whenever I attended the court on the Moon, she was sequestered or traveling. Never one to follow rules, she was the curious one to slip from her guards and seek me out. She found me in the garden, a figure in sable and silver reflecting my position as High Prince and Adjudicator. She smiled impishly, "Prince Endymion, I presume?" she asked, her eyes sparkling blue.  
  
I could only stare at her, dumbstruck. I saw her with the golden hair of her father, Lord Sol, wearing a gown of purest white. It was like a star had come animate before me: joy radiated from her, light glimmered in the long tresses of her hair. She was the sun and the moon together to light my days and nights.  
  
Her eyes grew large as she took in my presence: the earth of my tanned form; the wind of my breath; the ocean in the blue of my eyes; the fire of my passion in the red lining of my cloak. "Princess Serenity." I said, bowing and kissing her hand and thus sealing our fate. Our souls were bound. There would be no one else in the universe for either of us.  
  
Beryl had sought me out and found us then. She knew the truth of it in one glance and took off in a jealous rage. Looking at her, I knew we would have consumed each other in our passion. The Sailor Soldiers were immortal, but still human. Even now, the darkness was approaching the perimeter, seeking for weakness in power. It found it in Beryl's jealousy. With her knowledge of planetary defense systems and the armies after she took over the Earth kingdom and the defection of my generals, she attacked the Moon and brought an end to the Silver Imperium.  
  
Poor Beryl, I released the anger and hatred that I had held towards her. She had been but a pawn to the dark power. I pray her soul is free now to be reborn.  
  
I opened my eyes. Above the stones were columns of light. Their spirits were there, still trapped. Almost I could hear their voices, see their faces. I had not learned what I sought, power was not mine to wield. I had used a borrowed power that I would not touch again. More importantly, I had learned more of myself and those around me. Reaching forth my hands, I touched the two stones closest to me, then the two others. Murmuring my forgiveness, I pledged to set them free: these men that had once been my closest friends and advisers. As I touch the stones, I feel the spirits acquiesce and become a part of me. The lights fade. I realize I am crying and through my blurred vision, I see the rose glowing unnaturally before disappearing. The candle has burned low. I blow it out. I have spent most of the night sitting here. I stagger up and go to bed. Tonight there will be no dreams.  
  
  
  
AN: I realize I probably have the elements on the wrong compass points, but that doesn't affect the main idea. The next chapter: a final farewell. 


	10. Dispell Evil- 30' Radius

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
  
  
Dispell Evil- 30' Radius:  
  
"To right wrongs and triumph over evil." Be proud of yourselves, Sailor Scouts, especially you, Sailor Moon. You've done more than you know tonight. You've righted a very old wrong and helped me keep a promise. I was at work when I felt you in danger. By the time I could get away, you were moving further away and the battle had begun. When I finally arrived, Rubeus was setting the strobe wand, opening the temporal vortex. The four sisters and the Scouts were hanging onto the cables of the ruined bridge, trying to figure out what to do. A voice I once cursed whispered in my mind, "The Scouts always could foil my traps when they worked together. Tell them." So I did, trusting that the voice was right.  
  
When the Scouts jumped into the portal, I approached unseen by the four sisters. Soon the bright light of the Sailor Planet Power filled the night and the wind died. The Scouts had succeeded. I slipped over the side of the bridge and positioned myself near the sisters. Soon, I knew Sailor Moon would use the healing power of the Imperium Crystal on the final two sisters. Drawing forth the stones, I prayed that the spirits of my friends would also be set free. I felt her triumphant return and heard her call for me, disappointment tingeing her voice when she realized I wasn't there. Then she called forth the healing power of the crystal. The cool rays surrounded the area, touching me. Again the stones were glowing with softly tinted light as the spirits of the four generals came forth. The sadness, the mocking anger on their ghostly visages changed to joyful recognition. "Thank you, my Prince. Live well till we meet again," a fading whisper in my mind as the light dissipated. I sat there unnoticed on my perch at the edge of destruction for a long time, thinking of a distant past. Slowly, one by one, I dropped the stones into the water below, saying a last goodbye to my friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, I know, the title is a D&D reference. In the manga, the spirits of the generals are an important part of the prince. That part of the plot was dropped (or maybe cut, I don't know) in the anime. This was my compromise. Also I chose Beryl for Sailor Earth because (1)there was no earth senshi (even the asteroids get a senshi.) (2)There was no red haired senshi. (Why not? They have every other color hair.) (3)They don't even mention a Sailor Earth, (the very absence of talking about one means they know and don't want to mention her.) And (4)as I stated, Beryl had to have been a powerful person before Metalia got to her. She knew the prince, was important enough that the populace would follow her, she could influence the Generals, and she knew how to attack the Moon Kingdom.  
  
I want to thank Venus Smurf for her very encouraging review. It's so nice to be appreciated. (hint, hint) 


	11. Dreams and Destinies

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
  
  
Dreams and Destinies:  
  
(A scene) One other thing they shared was a preference for coffee. They frequently went to a nearby café after training to talk.  
  
"Peter, I've been wondering something," Darien started, "your tattoos are rather unusual. Is there a special significance about them?" He immediately sensed a difference in Peter's attitude. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "perhaps I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, Darien, it's alright. It's just something I'm not used to yet." he answered.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That I'm a priest. They're the marks of being a Shaolin priest, like my father, my grandfather, and his father. It's a family tradition or perhaps a destiny."  
  
"Really? How's that? I thought you were an orphan." Darien was interested.  
  
"I was. My mother died when I was a baby. My father raised me in a temple in Northern California. It burned down when I was twelve. I was told my father died that night." Peter said, remembering.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"No." he replied, smiling, "We found each other about five years ago in San Francisco. At the time, I was a police detective."  
  
"Why didn't he find you before? Wasn't he looking for you?"  
  
Peter answered, shaking his head. "He'd been shown a grave and told it was mine. He spent fifteen years wandering in grief. I don't think he spent six months in any one place until he came to San Francisco."  
  
Darien was amazed at the story. "How did you feel about it, seeing your father again?"  
  
"Glad, angry, resentful. It took a long time to work it out. I started training with him again, and sometimes he would help me on my cases. He could tell when I was in trouble, know what I mean?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yes, I know." Darien said seriously. "Why are you a priest instead of a policeman, and why are you in Tokyo?"  
  
"I became a cop, a policeman, because my foster father was one and I wanted to be one of the good guys, to help people. When my father showed up, and the more I trained with him, the more frustrated I got about really helping people. After a while, I realized that being a priest was the right thing for me. And as for Tokyo, I felt called here. There is something I need to do here." He gave the younger man a sharp look. "Maybe it's to help fight the monsters here. Or maybe it's to help you, Darien."  
  
He had been intrigued by the story the other man told him, but the final words startled him. "Help me?"  
  
"I can tell you are not an ordinary kid. Something is bothering you and I would like to help." offered Peter.  
  
He sat quietly drinking his coffee and thinking. *I need to talk to someone about my problems. Despite the confidence I project to others, I have been lost and confused this last year; indeed, most of my life. The girls have Luna and Artemis to advise them and I have envied that. Andrew is a great guy, but I don't think he would understand my problems, he's too normal. I think…I think Sensei Caine is someone I can confide in, at least some of my problems, the one that is bothering me most.*  
  
"Sensei Caine," he addressed him formally, "Do you think we should believe our dreams?"  
  
"Yes, dreams can be an important guiding force." He said, adopting the mentor's role. "Have you been having dreams that bother you?"  
  
"I have a girlfriend, Serena, that I love very much. I have been having dreams- nightmares really- almost every night about her," he said with difficulty.  
  
*Girlfriend, nightmares? This was not what he had been expecting,* Peter thought. *Still, there was a great importance to it, and hadn't he had problems with girls and dreams himself? How much worse for a teenager with no one to talk to. Darien was the type to keep things to himself. This is just the tip of the iceberg, there is a lot more to this young man.* "What is happening in these dreams that makes them nightmares?" he asked confidingly.  
  
"We are getting married, then she is caught in an explosion and a voice is tell me I need to stay away from her or she will be hurt. So I have been, I broke up with her." He told with despair.  
  
"Do you have reason to believe something like this could happen to her?" Peter asked. *This is an odd situation.*  
  
"Yes. We've had some bad experiences this last year," he said. "And I've had other dreams, visions that have come true."  
  
"Did you explain this to your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I couldn't. She wouldn't have taken it seriously."  
  
"You broke up with the girl you love without explanation? It must have hurt you both." He said sympathetically. "Have you seen her since?"  
  
"Yeah, it hurts. It hurts a lot. Sometimes I have to see her. I'm sorry, Peter, I don't think talking about it is helping." He stood and started to leave.  
  
"Wait, Darien." The older man reached out and laid a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Are you sure you understand the meaning of your dream?"  
  
The young man turned and looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What?"  
  
"What is the real meaning of your dream? What is your fear?"  
  
"My fear?" he sat back down. "I'm afraid she will get hurt because of me."  
  
"What else?" Peter continued.  
  
"I'm…I'm afraid of losing her."  
  
"Haven't you hurt her, aren't you losing her?" the priest asked relentlessly.  
  
Darien put his head in his hands in despair. "I…what else can I do?"  
  
"Face your fear," reiterating generations of echoes, "Did your dream tell you to stop loving her?"  
  
"No, no it didn't." He looked up in realization, hope dawning in his heart.  
  
"Think about what your dream is really telling you," Peter said warmly, "and talk to your girlfriend."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Sensei."  
  
Darien went home in a thoughtful mood and found Rini asleep by his door.  
  
  
  
AN: Hello people, wake up, review! What are the dreams really telling him? Thank you Venus Smurf for reading and reviewing my other stories. 


	12. Vigil

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
  
  
Vigil:  
  
  
  
How could I have known when I found Rini asleep at my door, that disaster would so quickly follow? The child, fearful and misunderstood, had run away again from Serena. I put her in bed, but she woke before I could contact anyone. She didn't want to talk at first, so I tried a psych trick they used to use in the orphanage. I brought out a Tuxedo Mask puppet I had found (the rewards of notoriety), and got her to talk to it. She asked it what I thought of Sailor Moon. "She's the best!" I said without hesitation. (Does she know?) Just then Serena came, looking for her. As I turned to let her in, Rini jumped off the balcony, her magic ball becoming a parachute. That's when Serena told me she had taken her brooch with the crystal and we ran down to find her.  
  
A UFO came down out of the clouds, filling the sky above the city. It was Rubeus, he had found Rini. The other Scouts were there to protect her, while we were still blocks away. I transformed running alongside Serena. When we arrived on the scene, the Scouts were using the Sailor Planet Power against the gravity beam Rubeus was using, but Rini was too scared to move. I ran forward and got her away before she could be taken. Without Sailor Moon, they weren't strong enough to strike back and Rubeus transported them to his ship. He announced that Sailor Moon had three hours to ransom them. Three hours to decide the fate of the future or the present. As I write this, Serena and Rini are talking to each other. I hope they work out their differences.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I scribble this note while I keep vigil on a rooftop, the two mooncats by my side. They're gone, all gone! Sailor Moon, Rini, the other Scouts; Rubeus has them all. We can do nothing to help, only my connection with Sailor Moon reassuring us that she still lives. I pray they will return. I will not despair, I must believe in her strength. There will be a future. Just as I told Luna and Artemis when those two girls crept out to confront Rubeus, I think they are related. That Rini was drawn to Serena for that reason.  
  
Sailor Moon, you have to return. Serena, return to me. I need to make things right with you. I still love you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
They returned, triumphant and exhausted just before dawn. I started carrying Rini as we went to Ami's. (They had arranged it the night before while searching for her.) Mercury was leaning on Mars, leading the way through the nearly empty predawn streets; Jupiter supported Sailor Moon, Venus and the mooncats followed.  
  
We hadn't gone far before Sailor Moon was stumbling. I handed a now–sleeping Rini to Jupiter and picked up my princess. She was so wiped out she also fell asleep in my arms. I was so happy to hold her again. I lowered my head and drank in the sight of her, the scent of her. Concealed by the brim of my hat, I kissed the top of her head as she snuggled next to my chest. All to soon for me, we arrived at Ami's place and I had to leave. This can't go on, my soul can't stand it.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you to those who reviewed. (You know who you are!) All that I am writing is in keeping with the story line. It's just thoughts and scenes to support the character of Darien. (Sorry, you fans of Peter Caine.) I am writing a novella, not in journal form, which is a continuation of this story line. It has more interaction between the characters featuring a lot of minor ones that usually aren't used (ie: Kenji, Ikuko, Molly, Sammy and of course, Andrew) plus Peter and another x-over. It's a romance/humor/drama set near the end of "S". 


	13. Reasoning

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
  
  
Reasoning:  
  
  
  
I didn't expect to see any of the girls yesterday, and I didn't. They probably took the day off and slept. I went over to the arcade and hung out with Andrew, I'm not going to avoid Serena any more. When Rini didn't come over today, I thought they might be meeting at the temple, so I went by. No one was there except Chad. He told me Raye was at Serena's because Rini was sick.  
  
Rini is sick. I can't visit. I can't even call. Again, I am left in the dark to wait.  
  
'Face your fear', Sensei Caine's words come back to me. It is time to think about my dream. What could it really mean? A dream of marriage could mean fear of commitment, but I'm not afraid of that. It would be a long time before we could get married anyway. Why send warnings now? I want only to be by her side. The other thing marriage means is intimacy. "Stay away." How would being intimate (and I have been sorely tempted, I'll admit) be a danger to her and the world? The danger to me is obvious: her father would kill me, and four Scouts would trash what was left.  
  
In my dream, she is in an explosion. Why does she not transform and protect herself, unless she can't. In legends, one must be a virgin or celibate to wield great magic. Is that it? The Princess didn't seem to be under such restriction, but then what do I really recall? Dreams of dreams? And the Queen had the Crystal. Just as TM stood by so Sailor Moon could learn to fight, do I need to 'stay away' while she learns to control the Crystal? Her powers have increased in the past year, but Queen Serenity had greater. I would accept those conditions just to be by her side again, to hear her laugh, to see her smile and sparkling eyes, if that is the reason. Maybe I should talk to Artemis.  
  
Anyway, who knows what the future holds? Perhaps I should defy my dream, because what has following it got me? Peter is right: I am hurting her, I am losing her. Face your fear, Dare.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know that in the manga, there are hints that Serena and Darien are lovers, but this is based on the anime where they aren't. The reason presented for the 'Dream' is confusing. (Was it jealousy or a test of their love?) I prefer this.  
  
I was inspired to this reasoning by Marion Zimmer Bradley's Darkover series. In it, the ruling class can control psi power using star-jewels as a focus. Most only use small, personal jewel, but some, mostly young women, have stronger talents and are trained to gather and focus the power of others using a larger matrix jewel. (Much as Sailor Moon does.) The one in control, the Keeper, must be celibate since the channels for both sex and psi energies are the same and they need to remain clear or it causes illness, even death. (If a man is Keeper, he becomes impotent- no accidental crossing of energies.) There has been married Keepers (The Forbidden Tower) but they are the rarity and are very careful.  
  
Using psi powers also takes a great deal of energy that needs to be replenished by eating a lot, especially sweets. (Another Serena trait.) There are no fat Keepers. 


	14. Role Models

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
Role Models:  
  
  
  
I couldn't stay away. What is it about that child that makes me care for her so? It was late in the evening. Most of the house was dark but there was a faint light in an upper window. I transformed and settled in a tree overlooking the window. Rini was sleeping restlessly. She must have a fever for Mrs. Tsukino was bathing her face and arms with a cool cloth. Noticing the dresser, the bookshelves, and the study desk, I realize this must be Serena's room. This home, this family is her sanctuary from the Scouts. Of us all, she has the most normal family life; growing up in the same house with loving parents and a sibling. After a long time, Mr. Tsukino came in and gave his wife a break. I can tell that the Tsukino's are taking care of Rini with the same concern they would show their own children. You have to have love to show love, and Serena is the most loving person I know.  
  
Whoever brought Rini here made a good choice. Child of an uncertain future, she too needed the sanctuary of a loving home. She couldn't be better cared for if she were with her own parents. Mrs. Tsukino returned. In a low murmur, I overheard him ask, "doctor?" She shook her head and indicated waiting another day. He sighed in agreement, kissed her and left. It must be hard to be a parent. He probably feels as helpless as I do, waiting for her to get better. Rini mumbled in her sleep, she must have been having a nightmare, poor child. Mrs. Tsukino picked her up and rocked her, singing a lullaby that was teasingly familiar, using a mother's magic to vanquish demons of dreams. Rini quieted and settled into a deeper sleep. It was very late and I left then, humming the tune of the lullabye. Perhaps it will tame my nightmares too.  
  
  
  
AN: I know this isn't very long. I'm coming close to where I'm ending this story. I loaned out my tapes and lost them and it's been too long since they've aired the series that I can't remember the exact actions. Also I'm getting tired of this format and want to break out to do more interactions. 


	15. 'T' and Cake

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me, but since they ignored Darien so much, I get to play with him.  
  
  
  
'T' and Cake:  
  
The Black Moon hasn't stopped their attacks; they've just changed their tactics. After three days of fever, Rini is well. I saw them walking along the street. Rini ran to me and wanted me to take her to a new bakery. I wondered if she was well enough, but Serena said it was ok. Rini was disappointed that Serena didn't want to come along. (I wouldn't have minded if she had. What is cake compared to, or without Serena?) We took our time talking on the way, Rini told me about her dreams: she had been chased by a bad man through Crystal Tokyo, but Sailor Moon came and fought him. Since the fight with Rubeus, she has a greater respect and affection for Serena/Sailor Moon. (She knows I am TM, too.) Now she's asking why I don't make up with her. My excuses sound lame even to her, a six year old. I need to talk to Artemis, this can't go on.  
  
When we got to the bakery, I wasn't surprised to see Serena there already; free cake was not a thing she (or the other girls) would turn down. They were all there in the back, talking to each other. Rini ran to them wanting her share. That's when I noticed almost everyone else in the shop was still, setting my Tuxie senses tingling. "Don't eat the cake!" I yelled, warning the girls. Then I spotted the waitress pushing the poisoned pastry. I threw a plate, upsetting her tray, and then I transformed and held off the waitress-turned-droid while the girls got Rini away.  
  
The ensuing food fight would have been laughable if we weren't in the middle of it and getting (literally) creamed. What a sticky situation! Good thing sugar dissolves. Mercury's attack was most effective. After we defeated the droid, the new Black Moon commander introduced herself. Emerald, a flashy woman with green hair and a screechy laugh, tried coming on to me before making the usual 'we're going to take over the world' speech. God, talk about nauseating.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haven't talked to Artemis, he's been having his own problems with Luna. Poor guy, I know how he feels; we're a bit outnumbered around here. On a side note, isn't molecular regeneration great? No mending or dry cleaning bills. And with sub-dermal regeneration, little bruising. 


	16. Together Forever

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Sailor Moon any more than you do, so play nice and share.  
  
  
  
Together Forever:  
  
My dearest, darling Serena, at last I have held you in my arms and kissed your sweet lips again.  
  
I was crazy to even think I could let you go.  
  
Who knows what the future holds for us, for today let us hold each other.  
  
When you ran to me earlier on the street and fell, I turned my back.  
  
When you offered to change, I said 'don't', still holding to my resolve to follow the dream despite doubts.  
  
When you came to my place later, I let you in.  
  
When you mentioned having the same dream, I confessed it was the reason for leaving you.  
  
And I still held to my fear as I led you out and closed the door.  
  
You cried, telling me it didn't matter, we were stronger than any nightmare.  
  
'Why must it be so hard?' I thought with my own tears.  
  
But now was it harder keeping you out or letting you back in?  
  
When we fought the demon, the attacks symbolized all our fears: broken promises, loneliness, hatred, and enemies.  
  
Together we- you, I and the other girls, defeated them easily.  
  
Together, we can do anything.  
  
I realized we must fight together for the future and we can overcome all obstacles.  
  
I said that in my speech, hoping you would know I was ready to reconcile with you.  
  
You came to me, calling my name, your cheeks flushed and your eyes sparkling in the cool night air.  
  
I turned to you and took you in my arms, my sweet Serena.  
  
If the world should come to an end,  
  
I will face it by your side.  
  
  
  
AN: I actually started writing fan-fics a year ago for stress-relief therapy. This episode was very symbolic and pivotal to the series, the reconciliation of Serena and Darien, that I decided to end my story here. Odd, I originally wrote it as two paragraphs, but when I re-read it, I thought it very poetical, so I posted it like that. What do you think? I hope you have enjoyed this.  
  
Watch for my next story, Tete-a-Tete: a post-'R', where Serena invites Darien to dinner for the first time to meet her folks. 


End file.
